Hungary helps the potatoes sleep
by Totkonigsreich
Summary: Prussia and Germany are drunk and extremely loud. Austria is trying his best to ignore them but eventually gets mad. So he decides to call Hungary in to help them get quiet and go to sleep. WARNING: It's a bit cracky and very silly


AN: This is totally crack and how I imagine Prussia and Germany to be as drunks. It was just written because I needed to make myself happier.

* * *

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!" The loud drunk singing ran through the hallways, making the empty rooms shake slightly. Downstairs you could see two brothers, Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt, holding onto each other and a beer, face bright red due to being drunk off their asses.

"LASS MICH DEINE TRÄNE REITEN ÜBERS KANN NACH AFRIKA" The singing ran as music played in the background.

"WEDER IM DEN SCHOßE DER LOWIN WO ICH EINS ZUHAUSE WAR!" they continued, this time messing up the lyrics and sounding more like nonsense was spouted.

"what is this noise!?" Soon, an Austrian male came in fuming. Roderich Edelstein. The man who would always get in ridiculous fights with Gilbert.

"Wwhat this is is none of the beeswax you call home…" Gilbert replied, slurring heavily.

A barrage of giggles came from Ludwig as he spilled a bit of beer. "whhhoooppppp" He tried saying in a half-burp. It was a complete mess, anyone could see this.

"I swear…" Austria mumbled, leaving the room angrily. He could probably manage one drunk, but two? And _them? _Impossible. Only Elizaveta could handle both of them drunk. The rest would fail horribly. And on cue, the phone rang.

"I sense some idiots are drunk. am I right?" A woman's voice was heard. She was good.

"Yes, come please." Was his only reply, hearing the receiver click a few seconds after. 'It would probably end in Gilbert getting hit anyways…' he thought to himself. It was a bit predictable by now since Hungary would always find a way to hit Prussia on the head.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the door knocked and Austria went to answer it, seeing her in a nightgown, and her hair tied in a ponytail. "Planning on trying to corral them I see…" Austria noted. "they're in the kitchen." He pointed in the direction then followed her, as she quickly walking in to seeing two drunks dancing around the kitchen.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Bed. Now." he harsh tone managed to get both of them listening, but soon after a chorus of laughter was followed.

"Ahahahhaahaaa… I'm not goin' ta bed… and neither are ya so ya can kiss me ass…" Ludwig slurred, trying to keep the hiccups in.

"Do you want me to get Germania?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. A collection of gasps followed from the two drunkards, and Germany scrambled to bed. He didn't want to be punished by Germania! Loud thumping was heard as he ran off upstairs and to his room. It was heard when he hit the bed by a loud thunk from jumping into it.

One idiot down. "Prussia. Bed, now." she reassured, seeing the man laugh at her.

"Nein." he simply refused and started laughing again. It wasn't anything he was ever going to do. "Schlaf ist für die schwach," he replied. Well, saying sleep is for the weak was a bit dumb, considering Hungary would force him to sleep, no matter what he said.

"I said bed. Final warning." Her tone dropped to a more menacing one, only getting more laughs from Prussia. He was such an idiot when drunk.

"Shut up dolly and go make me something. I'm starving." It was so unlike him. To say something so sexist. He respected girls more than most Western countries during the middle ages and Renaissance. But, it managed to set her off, as she grabbed the closest pan and swung at him.

A soft thump was heard, signaling the Prussian had fallen. "There's your sandwich…" she mumbled, and picked him up, dragging him to the couch.

After that she got out two glasses of water and some aspirin for them in the morning then turned to the Austrian who was watching the whole time.

"There, they're quiet and asleep now." she gave a two finger salute as a goodbye and left, going back to her own home.

Roderich sighed and went upstairs to his own room, changing into pyjamas. He thought tonight they wouldn't get drunk. But he was obviously wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Heaven~

"I swear, if I'm used as another excuse to get my grandson asleep again, and he believes it, I'm going to give him my own little message." Germania swore ti himself, burying both hands into his hair. "I never even met him."


End file.
